In two worlds we walk together
by simirulz
Summary: Vengeance demons, despair and closure. A different take on Slovellan romance. Angst and drama
1. Chapter 1

The fade.

Somehow as he roamed the barren walkways he could not focus on the textures that once fascinated him or place his surroundings with certainty. Everything was distorted and muddy in colour- he found that where once his overwhelming interest with the fade was always at the forefront of his mind – it seemed to now lack the same meaning as it once had.

It has been one year since he left her. Crippled. Broken. In despair.

He can clearly recall the anguish on her face; the heartbreak behind her eyes. The anger and betrayal in the thin line of her mouth when she confronted him about his identity.

It hurts him.

More than it should. More than he should allow it to. He was – IS – Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf. His duty was to his people, to restore their world to what it should be - to what it once was. And yet; this tiny waif of a woman had shaken him to his core and he could not push her influence away. He loved her with all that he was and despite everything that has happened between them and will happen he will continue to do so till his final breath.

Her voice lingered in the back of his mind with every evil deed he committed in the name of restoring his people. For every life he took, he could see her shaking her head and he knew she would be disappointed in him; that she would have found another way.

The moment he had found his orb shattered after the battle with Corypheus the timeline for his plans shifted into a matter of urgency. His Vhenan had built up a considerable force when they once travelled together and it has continued to grow despite the corruption and infiltration of spies within. She was no match for his power, for his knowledge, for his experience however she had in possession one thing that would surely kill him before this fight was through. His heart.

He woke himself from his dreaming; from his lost and aimless wandering to find the familiar walls of his secret chamber greeting him. Elven rituals of old were carved on the wall and they seemed to whisper to him as the veilfire in the corners crackled brightly as he walked past.

He abhorred weakness. Yet here he stood, an Eluvian mirror directly to his left and he knew that with a mere thought he could see her, go to her, touch her once more and perhaps be forgiven for the grievous wounds he has inflicted upon her mind, body and soul.

He could not.

As he looked out through the window and saw his makeshift army of Elves who believed in his cause, those who had run away from their lives of servitude and slavery, those who had simply rebelled and left their alienages and clans who resided in ignorance in the forest – he felt his heart turn to steel and his resolve strengthen.

There was no turning back now.

He covered the only portal to his beloved with a magnificent red cloth embroidered in golden leaves; a silent murmur of a spell upon his lips as he sealed his heart away.

He would meet her again.

Upon the battlefield.

*********TWO YEARS LATER*************

''Maker, don't look at them! Quick avert your eyes before they take you!''

''They have his eyes, Bastion. Definitely HIS. No mistakin' it.''

''Unnatural they are. Speakin' to tings no man living should be a-talkin' to.''

He watches Lavellan grit her teeth and sneer at the gossiping trio as she marched past in full body armour. The glint from the gold upon her shoulders as bright as the morning sun. The group gasped in shock at her sudden appearance and scattered to the wind as she blocked their view from the supposed threat.

''Makers Tits, Liv. Aren't you a scary sight this early in the morning.'' A suave chuckling rushes up from behind her and he's amused to see her cock her head to the side, a firm scowl on her face.

''Dorian.''

''Something you wish to get off your chest.''

''I go out of my way Dorian, out of my bloody way to be a good, kind and tolerant person to others beliefs and views on life but for the life of me sometimes there are people that I just really, really want to punch in the face.''

He throws his head back and laughs heartily, his swagger coming out full tilt as he saunters over to her arms crossed - bumping into her shoulder in friendly support.

''People will whisper and talk about them for the rest of their lives. While I know how it feels - coming from Tevinter and being so dashingly handsome of course- you do get used to it after a while love.''

''They are children. Innocent, beautiful children who don't deserve to grow up being feared and hated by the masses purely because their father is a know-it all prick whose trying to destroy the world.'' She huff and blows her fringe out of her face in frustration.

''They do bare a startling resemblance to him Liv. Even you must admit that it would only take one look at them to see who sired them.''

''We didn't even have sex! I mean… we did… sort of… in the fade... but who in the Makers breath ever heard of someone falling pregnant in the fade. It's not supposed to be possible.''

''We've all heard Leliana's and Vivienne's theories on this. You were the anchor, you were capable of transporting your corporeal form between both worlds. What's to say that when you met with Sol-'' she hisses at his name and Dorian hold his hands up in apology ''what's to say that when the two of you met in his dreams that you weren't in fact actually there in person? And that whatever was ...ahem…done to you… Was – err – actually being done to you.''

Dorian takes a hesitant step back as she rounds and faces him. Disappointed to see that the longer she was away from the blasted elf the more cold hearted and brutal in her actions she became. The once loving and strong elven female he had met was vanishing before his eyes.

''What's done is done. They are mine. Not his. Never his. Bastard.'' She spits angrily – her left arm coming to grab at her right arm only to grab hold of hollow armour instead.

''Does it still feel like it hurts?''

''Yes. I know it's not there but I still feel like it is. Like the anchor is still surging through me. Why did he have to take my arm? I mean surely there could have been another way. Bastard did this to cripple me on purpose so that I wouldn't be able to fight him when the time came. I'm sure of it.''

''Perhaps. Perhaps not. Perhaps he merely meant for you to live a while longer.'' Dorian says softly and this earns another scowl.

''I'm taking them in. I'll relieve Sera; Andraste only knows what she's teaching them to say at such a young age.''

He sighs as he watches her storm off to her offspring, their little elvhen faces lighting up at the sight of their Ma'maan. Chubby arms lifted towards the sky to be held and the inevitable fight that ensued between the twins as to whose turn it was to get carried away brought a smile to his face till he caught sight of Livs' face. Damn that elf he cursed again as he saw sadness pass in her eyes as she scooped her boy up and motioned for her daughter to grab hold of her hollow armoured arm.

A quick word between Liv and the irascible rogue and she walked slowly with her children up the stairs no doubt heading back to the sanctuary of her quarters.

''Bloody hell, the inquisitor is like, in a mood, yeah? Like more so than normal. Bonkers!'' Sera bounced over to him with a confused look on her face.

Dorian nodded absentmindedly and let Sera prattle on for a few more moments in her gibberish nonsense way of talking before excusing himself.

''Sorry Pet, I will catch up with you later. I need to go speak to Bull.''

''Whatever floats your boat.'' He hears muttered behind his back and he sighs. He just knows now to watch out for one of her tricks as payback for being rude later.

He had been keeping tabs as best as he could on Solas and his movements of late and something was stirring near the newly built town of Lothering. Whispers of a traveller who turned folk to stone should they dare get in his way and lamentations from nobles of their elvhen servants vanishing into the night.

It could be anyone as the cult that that bastard had started had taken to all shaving their hair in order to resemble their illustrious leader. However; he has never known Solas to hide away from the frontlines per say and wouldn't be surprised if the Elf had the balls to go and do his own dirty work for a change. Something was happening in the town of Lothering and he intended to fight out.

* * *

Solas bit back a frustrated growl as he walked amongst his followers. No one to talk to. No one to discuss the intricacies of the fade and all its wonders and splendours. For the thousand or so elves that he had helped liberate he still felt the icy sting of loneliness.

Laughter floated up around him as he made his way over to his First.

''La'denai, report.''

''My lord, it is as you suspected. Near the town of Lothering there is indeed a small cove which leads to a burial chamber. The artefact that you require is nestled in the crypt however none of our mages have been able to penetrate the spells that surround it and we have lost two men to spiders that wander the halls.''

Useless…all of them he groused internally and took his seat in the middle of the hall.

''I will have to attend to that personally then –'' he holds up a hand to quiet his First's objections and motions for him to continue with the days report.

''The Inquisition as you know has been converted into an armada of peacekeeping soldiers and now directly serve their former spy Leliana, however we have several of our own spies who still remain among their ranks. It is also unfortunate that I must report that two of our elven brothers were executed by the inquisitor herself upon discovering their true identities.''

Solas' eyebrow shot skyward at this ''She executed them…not exiled?''

''No m'lord. As soon as she stumbled upon them saying your name and mentioning a rendezvous point she took blade to their bellies and left the corpses in the hall for others to dispose of.''

''I see.'' He bows his head and closes his eyes in grief. The women he loved would never have so callously taken a life. Did his departure truly change so much of her personality? It has been two years he reminds himself – he no longer needs to concern himself with her. She was by all accounts just another enemy.

''The inquisitors' chi-''

''ENOUGH ABOUT THE INQUISITOR!''

His first drops his sheets of paper and stumbles and stutters over himself to apologise before continuing sharply on to the next order of business.

A slight warm scented breeze creeps up the hall and he breathes deeply and for a mere moment he is transported back in time. To when she was in his arms, her hot lips upon his mouth, her hand upon his member- he can still remember the way she smelled. Lotus blossoms and everwood.

Forget her he reprimands himself as he casually orders the assassinations of several Orlesian noblemen who had tried to interfere with his plans of acquiring his artefact.

This would all end soon.

''This is Bullshit. And no pun intended!'' Iron bull roars from across the room and Sera titters excitedly next to him.

''Why the hell would Chuckles be stupid enough to go there himself?'' Varric pipes up his voice carrying disbelief.

''Because whatever he needs to start off this unwanted apocalypse is in that backwards-middle-of-nowhere town and we need to go there and get it before he does.'' Dorian snaps back and paces the floor his hands on his hips. ''I've had a few little birdies keep watch on whose coming and going and they say that Mages keep going in and hardly any are coming back out.''

Varric whistles with anxiousness and asks ''Does she know?'' Dorian hesitates before shaking his head.

''Makers breath, I certainly don't want to be the one to tell her.'' Dorian moans and this causes a few awkward laughs from the rest of the crew.

''I'll do it. I'm not afraid of her.'' Blackwall stands and heads for the door before Varric fires a shot into the beam next to his head, petting Bianca lovingly for the beautiful shot.

''You tell her and it turns out we're wrong because we haven't gotten our facts straight - she won't just punch you in the face - she'll gut you like a prized boar.'' He says seriously and gets up to retrieve his arrow from the doorway.

''Couldn't you just have said stop don't tell her?! What if that had hit me, eh?''

''I never miss Blackie, you know that. If I wanted you dead you'd be dead.''

''So….who's gonna tell her like - her baby-daddy is back and looking for an arse-kickin'?''

A litany of Not Me's pass around the room until Josephine growls and claps her hands for quiet.

''We will send out Scout Harding. She can survey the scene and bring back information of anything she sees. Any hint or mention of Solas or any inn or tavern that even has more than three bald elves in it and we move on to the town of Lothering by next sunrise. Yes? Ok. Now stop cowering from our inquisitor.''

''Easy for you to say – the last time I said Solas' name in her presence she clocked me square in the jaw. I swear I saw the Maker. Never knew a one-armed elvhen woman could pack such a punch.'' Bull grumbled and got a consoling coo from Sera who patted his arm in a there-there motion.

''I'll tell her. I'm certain that if it came from anyone else she wouldn't take it as well.'' Dorian picks up the last dregs of his ale in his cup and chucks it back. ''Liquid courage!'' he hollers and they all raise a glass to him as he waves a goodbye and heads off to find the inquisitor.

''The only reason she won't kill him is because he's godfather to her kids. Lucky bugger was there when she birthed the twins so he gets away with murder as much as her kids do.'' Varric snorts – half out of jealousy and half out of relief at being spared her wrath.

''We are fortunate that he was there and that he had rudimentary knowledge of magic healing or else we wouldn't have an inquisitor to be afraid of.'' The room at large nods in acknowledgment of this and Josie pats down her skirt as she stands.

''Well then, I suggest you all get a good night's sleep. It's a fair distance to Lothering and we should all prepare ourselves for the worst.''

Dorian braced himself for her response.

He had only told her that there may be a slight possibility that Solas' would be there and her eyes had gone as dark as the deepest abyss before her teeth had bared to form into a vicious sneer.

''Liv, could you tell Vengeance to calm down please. You don't want the others knowing about her do you?'' he steps back with his palms turned up as he implores softly.

''Let them see. For the damage and pain and destruction he has caused he deserves to die.''

Dorian swallows nervously as he hears the undercurrent of the demons voice below her own, her skin emanating red flames that crackle and bounce towards him and he hurriedly takes a seat next to her bed to make himself appear less of a threat.

He feels a sudden drop in temperature before it all returns to normal again.

''Sorry.'' He hears her quiet, gentle voice.

''You need to be more careful Liv. If the others find out what you've – what we've done –''

''They won't. Vengeance just can't control her eagerness at finally getting to see him and making him pay.

''When I performed the ritual to keep you and your children alive- Sorrow arrived and you bargained with him to keep on living – promising him the chance to cross over through you unhindered for the chance to pass on his healing to others. But he's changed; he is now a she, and she is royally pissed off and out for blood. Be careful my Liv that it is not yours she is after. I would never forgive myself for having to make you tranquil but I would do so to keep you alive.''

''I would rather be dead.''

''No. You would want to be there for your children. In whatever manner you could be.''

''He really might be there?'' she asks and it kills him to hear the hope in her voice.

''Possibly.''

''Then we go. What do we do with the children?'' she enquires with concern lacing her voice; so different from the dangerous, angry woman he encountered earlier today. She was slender – too slender – the stress and toll of her fighting her battles real and internal weighing heavy on her shoulders.

''We leave them with Sera and Bull. Those two love those little blighters and they know what to do should Skyhold become compromised. They will keep them safe.''

''You'll come with me?'' she asks as she stares off into the flicker of a candle flame.

''Yes.''

''Good.''

She blows the candle out and returns to her seat on the balcony overlooking the world in darkness.

* * *

''M'Lord, we have received word that the inquisitions Scout Harding has been seen at the cave in Lothering. I suggest haste in pursuing your goals there.''

''Assemble all forces, we march at once!''

Solas' emerald cloak flutters behind him as he all but runs down the stairs. How could his spies have missed this? Why were they not reporting? His anger brimmed over and he let out a howl as he made his way to the locked eluvian.

''Ma'rathan ma'vie tu ve kan'' he utters hurriedly and the Eluvian begins to shudder, the dust that has collected on the once red cloth lies thick and heavy on it and he pulls it away with one swoop to reveal his reflection. His eyes are aflame with his power - no longer the blue-grey of old, but weary and seeped in anguish. His cheekbones are more pronounced than they have ever been and his hand shakes as he reaches out to the mirror.

''Show me ma Vhenan.''

His reflection begins to distort, shimmering and disappearing. He sees a dark room- the backs of several people bent over a table- he dismisses them and grips the side of the mirror hard when he spots her. She is resplendent. Her hair hangs low on her frame, skimming the top of her backside, her pointed ears as delicate as they always have been; her body he could not discern as she had encased herself in dragon glass armour –hiding all skin but her face from the eye.

''If he is there – I will deal with him. He will change his mind or come to know my blade and my staff better than any of my enemies before him. Is that understood?''

It is the first time in two years that he has seen her or heard her voice and his heart which had not increased in beat and pace these past two years now hammered in his chest. His stomach tightening at all the memories.

''We will meet, my love. I pray that when we do we may have a moment to talk before we destroy one another.'' His two fingers touch the mirror where her face his reflected and he jerks back as she turns her eyes in his direction.

Something is wrong.

Her once beautiful green eyes were lifeless and dark, obsidian and anger. Chaos and fury combined.

He had already destroyed her.

Reaching the town of Lothering took three days of hard riding and endless complaints from the men.

''Liv, we need to slow down – the men can't keep up with us. We don't have enough horses for them all. I know you want to get there as soon as possible but please, Liv, take a break. Eat, sleep – I beg of you.''

''Dorian, every moment we take to rest, to sleep, to eat is one more moment for him to get what he wants and I refuse to sit idly by and let him get it.''

''Come on Lavellan, cut us cronies some slack here.'' Cullen interrupts and stretches his arms behind his back. ''We don't want the troops to be that exhausted that they are barely able to put up a fight.''

''Fine. Six hours max and then we hit the road again.'' Liv hisses and clicks her tongue at her horse to canter away from them.

''That woman is either going to save us all or we'd better start picking out spots where we want to push up daisies.'' Varric shakes his head from behind Cullen's back, earning a snort of amusement from Dorian.

''She does care you know, but she just doesn't like to show it anymore.''

''Solas is an ass. She deserves better.''

''Are you the 'better' she deserves, Curly?'' Varric asks slyly and Cullen blushes at the comment before stonewalling them all.

''I do hope you will give up on our inquisitor at some point, my dear man. I could make you just as happy.'' Dorian says with a wink – Varric hollers his laughter as Cullen mutters ''Andraste save us!''.

''Your loss, handsome.'' With a shrug he grips the reign of his horse and turns to the thousand strong army following a hundred yards behind them. ''I'll go let the troops know that they can get some rest. Someone go keep an eye on Liv.''

''Scout Harding, report.''

''Inquisitor, Sol- ah, Err…..Our enemy has encircled Lothering with his troops. Archers and mages at the forefront, ballista's at the back. Grunts in the middle. Standard warfare positions. We believe he has just arrived himself as there was some sort of outcry of support from his troops in Elven that I couldn't quite decipher. He is headed for a cave near the lake behind the town itself. It's well protected but a few could slip by unnoticed. I suggest a distraction of some sort to pull their forces away.''

''Thank you, Harding. Get yourself somewhere safe. The battleground is no place for a scout.''

''With all due respect Ma'am I will be right behind you no matter what you say.''

Liv glowers at the dwarf but she doesn't buckle under the stare. ''Very well. But you will flee at the first sign of him.''

''Yes, Ma'am.''

''Dorian, Varric, Cullen with me. Everyone else you know your places, you know our enemy; what will happen if he gets whatever it is that he wants so badly in that cave. Do this for your families, do this for yourselves, fight for our world, fight!'' She yells above the clamouring of her name, the bashing of shields and spears hitting the ground in exultant cheering.

She marches towards her love; towards her possible end with determination.

Her Wolf was waiting for her.

* * *

Steel clashed against steel and the resounding cracks of magical spells bouncing off of shields echoed across the valley. Liv pushed and killed her way through her own kinsmen, the sky overhead bright with the different magic in the air and she felt her body hum as it washed over. A small part of her ached with killing what little was left of their race but Vengeance quickly took over. The demon reminding her that they were simply in the way and needed to be dealt with quickly and without mercy for daring to get between her and the Wolf.

She wielded her staff expertly with her one arm; Dagna having worked her magic to make it as lightweight as possible and yet still as deadly. Several fire runes had been added to her staff at Livs' request but this was merely so that when Vengeance made her appearance it would seem as if though the red flames from her staff were the cause and not the demon.

Her missing arm had been replaced with a contraption that produced a blade on the end which she could control at will with magic, giving her an extra and unexpected defence when needed. She would hit them with an electric burst then rush up to them as they struggled, knifing them with precision straight into the heart before moving on to her next target.

The town was on fire. Newly built houses and temples from after the days of the blight- once again lay in ruins- pieces of rubble and fearful horses screaming into the night as she moved with haste through the chaos. What few survivors there were ran from burning house to burning house seeking cover from the madness that had taken over their hometown and Liv spared a brief moment to gaze upon a child crying over his mother's lifeless body. She asked Vengeance to close her heart to it and within a blink of an eye she was once again cold fury and ruthless determination personified.

The more she fought, the more bodies fell around her and her squad kept a wary distance from her as she roared her frustration at constantly being hindered from getting to Solas. As they neared the lakes edge she stopped in her tracks and took stock of the sight before her. Rows of stone blocked her path and it was only when she crept nearer did she realise that these were pieces of people. Hands, arms and torso spread about in rubble and she now knew with certainty that he was here.

Waiting for her.

Livs' heart rate skyrocketed at the thought of laying eyes on her lover again – Vengeance growling inside her mind at her weakness but Liv was desperate to feel him again, touch him again; to simply hear his voice which she could scarcely recall after these past two years. She still loved him. Loved him fiercely and each time she gazed her into her children's eyes she saw him reflected back.

''You will not deny me this! You made a vow!'' Vengeance shrieked inside her mind and Liv clutched at her head as it reverberated through her skull.

''Be quiet! You will get what you came for, one way or the other. But I will decide when you are unleashed.'' Liv hissed and Varric came to stand with her, surprising her by putting a hand on her back.

''You ok there, Blondie?'' his eyebrows drawn down tight with concern but she shrugged him off with a nod. Cullen wiped his sword on his cloak and Dorian took to twirling his staff between his fingers in agitation. Weary and covered in the blood of their enemies; the air crackled with anticipation at their final encounter.

''You and Cullen wait here, Varric. Dorian - come with me. Let's finish this and go home.''

* * *

Solas circled the sarcophagus with care – he may be all powerful but he was no fool. This was old magic he discovered. Older than his time. He had discovered it in the library in the realm suspended between the world and the fade – The Vir Dirthara was an enchanting place which held all the secrets of the world and especially his culture since time began and one day several months ago he had stumbled upon a reference. A key mention to a staff of old. A staff that had the power to transport him into the fade physically whenever he wished. More importantly it also had the power to drop the veil between the fade and the living world and in all his years of searching he finally had hope that his goals could be achieved.

The Domaladin'fe was said to be the first staff ever created from the first birch tree that grew in the city of Arlathan. The ogee arches leading to garden was considered to be a most sacred place and the ground was seeped in the world's magic. Solas craved this power as much as he craved the embrace of his Vhenan but only one would surrender to him and give him that which he so desperately desired.

He carefully placed a hand over the top – magic hummed between his fingers, tendrils curling through them and gripping tightly on to his hand. He quickly withdrew with a confused look on his face. The magic was not responding to his commands. For all his power, his knowledge and experience he still lacked something which this spell deemed essential.

Frustrated he vented his anger on a nearby wall and it cracked with the force he unleashed on it- the cave shook and trembled and his minions cowered from him and pleaded with him to calm down. Taking a deep breath he attempted the unbinding once more and once again black tendrils grabbed painfully into his hand, this time winding up his forearm and stopping just above his elbow.

A spirit emerged from the tomb in front of him, an ethereal glow of red as it hovered and faded in and out of existence before his eyes.

''You are not worthy, Dread Wolf.''

Solas gasped at the audacity of this spirit.

''I am worthy. I am Fen'Harel, The Dread Wolf, Walker of the Fade and knowledge keeper of the Old Gods and the Forgotten Ones. I seek to save my people and return the world to the splendour that once was.''

''We have been watching Fen'Harel. Your cause may be just – to you; but to the countless lives you have ended, to the pain and suffering you have caused in your single-mindedness to destroy this world, you have lost your way. The Old Gods and The Forgotten ones time is over. This is the world of men. Time moves as it should. We evolve as we should and we die as we should. You are not worthy of this power.''

With a gust of wind the spirit disappeared and vanished back into the sarcophagus.

It would be almost comical if it weren't so tragic to see Solas standing there, mouth agape in shock and outrage. ''I…I am unworthy? This is absurd!'' he places his hand over the tomb again and this time he is flung across the room; back colliding hard with the wall he previously inflicted his rage on.

''Are we having problems, Solas?'' he hears her voice and his eyes snap up to meet hers.

He has enough time to get to his feet before her first fireball comes flying at him, he blocks her with a well-placed barrier, deflecting it into an unfortunate subordinate that did not have time to escape. His First fell to the ground clutching at his chest. Dead in mere moment. The rest of his entourage scattered to the winds and he was left alone with the woman he loved.

''Ma Vhenan, I had hoped that we would be spared the task of attempting to kill one another.'' He says softly. He hungers for her, for the times of laughter and passion once shared.

He could not look away from her, his heart wept with joy at seeing her again. His hand aching with the urge to feel, caress and show his emotions through actions which he had only once experienced so long ago. Even then, their encounter in the fade had been quick, impulsive and extraordinary but he had not allowed it to happen again.

''If I cannot change your mind Solas – please believe that it will kill me to end your life but I will do what I must. I have lives depending on me. You may not care but I do.''

''You will not alter my course. It has been set in motion for far too long to be waylaid by something as simplistic as love. No matter how beautiful the feeling. Very well, ma Vhenan. If you succeed in your task of ending my life I will await you in the fade where we will be reunited and at peace.''

His eyes close and upon opening them - flames of his power glow blue behind his irises. His staff raises high above his head and the walls begin to tremble. He does not want to kill her, but he must.

He launches a wall of fire at her and braces himself to hear her piercing screams as her skin blisters and burns but all he gets in response is her laughter.

Something is wrong.

Her laughter turns to cackling, her eyes turn red and he watches in horror as her body starts to contort. The armour on her arms splinter away revealing her silken pale skin before veins of red and black creep down to her fingertips. Her missing arm which he had taken from her in order to spare her life, appears now in the shape of something gnarled; the nails more like claws and they glint in the fire that still consumes her.

She is possessed.

''Ma Vhenan, my love… '' he cries, his sudden panic at seeing that which he holds so dear corrupted in this way enough of a shock to nearly drive him to his knees.

''You will die, Elf. I am Vengeance. For the lives you have destroyed, for the pain you have caused, for the children you have abandoned to suffering – you will know my wrath!''

He does not have enough time to dodge the first spirit bolt as it hurtles towards him. He has enough presence of mind to shield himself with a barrier as he crouches low to the ground – sending his own stonefist spell shock waving towards her. The impact of their spells meeting causes a resounding explosion and he notices Dorain curse and flee the blast radius.

''Liv! For Makers sake, this is not the place! You'll bring the whole bloody cave down on us!'' Solas hears the Mage plead and while he agrees it is far too late to move the battle elsewhere.

''HE MUST DIE!'' a voice emanates from his love that is not her own and he cannot control the revulsion that crawls along his skin at the sound.

''You will return her to me, Demon. '' Solas screams casting a horror hex toward her – the spell makes impact but curiously he is also momentarily frozen as he relives her torment; her shrieking finally assaulting his ears.

Stomach torn open …blood…so much blood…begging… tiny bundles limp and lifeless in her arm. Please, I beg of you, whoever is listening … Save them! Save them!

''Enough!'' the demon roars and he watches Liv's body levitate and glide towards him, a blackened hand of death reaching towards him. He cannot identify what memory that was or why he would be involved but he readies himself in a split second. He expertly turns his staff, blade on the end sharp and slick with poison meant to paralyze. He makes contact with her once missing arm and he hears the demon laugh as the cut simply heals itself before his eyes.

He grabs his lover by the throat instead, lifting her easily into the air, his skin blisters on contact but he ignores the pain. He would rid her of this demon as this was surely his fault and most certainly his burden to bear.

'Var lath vir Suledin! Return to me Lavellan. This is not your path. This was never meant to be your path!'' he places his staff against her forehead and with all his might he utters the incantation to rid her of her vengeance.

A blood curdling scream escapes her as she writhed in his grasp, head back and clawed hand swiping at his chest. Deep puncture wounds makes themselves known and he winces from the pain but it does not matter for here in his hand he holds his heart and it was dying.

Ever so slowly her body begins to tremble less and less, the infernal wailing of Vengeance all but deafening as he continues the incantation with renewed fervour. Her body begins to glow green, vibrant sparks and crackles similar to those of the anchor with which she closed all the portals.

''This cannot be! I removed your mark!'' his emerald green robes fluttered behind him as she continued to levitate mid-air – the anchor glowing brighter until even he had to shield his eyes from the sight. She drops to ground and he marvels at her missing arm which has now been newly rebuilt- her right hand shining as the green veins receded into one small circle in the palm of her hand which throbbed with unbridled power.

As she drops to the ground coughing and spluttering while fighting to take - her hand skims across the top of the sarcophagus and the Spirit reappears.

''You are worthy, Da'len. You have saved as many as you could before your heart was corrupted by the Dread Wolf. Now that you are once again pure we will grant you the staff of Domaladin'fe. You- keeper of life - are our choice.''

He watches in shock as Liv hears the words of the spirit and pushes the top of the sarcophagus off without further hesitation. Reaching inside to grab hold of the contents she looks her lover in the eyes and smiles sadly at him.

''Ma Vhenan! You do not know what it is that yo-!''

The world turns white for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

The water is hot.

It bubbles around his skin. The smell of cedar wood and autumn leaves surrounds him as he breathes in the steam that rises steadily from around his body. He leans his head back and sighs; his body aches for reasons unknown to him and there is a niggling in the back of his mind that he had things to attend to but he continues to lie there and bask in the peace.

He stretches his long legs outwards, his toes uncurling and curling in the blissfully warm water. The rock pool he found himself in was encompassed by vast foliage, emerald green trees and the marble white of ruins of places long forgotten.

A slight breeze passes over his face; his brow furrows as the sun which had been shining through the trees in sparkling dashes of light across him mere moments ago - was suddenly blocked from view.

He peers out towards the darkness with a slight sense of irritation; but his mouth widens in a smile as his eyes latch onto the figure before him. He knows her. Her face, her body, her soul and her mind. He has gorged himself on every detail of this woman and he is fit to bursting with joy and love as she wades into the pool towards him.

Her skin is pale alabaster, her hair a sun-kissed gold that cascades over her ample breasts, the curls at the ends of her hair almost lovingly stroking the growing curve of her belly. Something primal awakens in him at the sight. That his seed has taken root in this beautiful, magical creature who has so captivated and enthralled him thrills him to no end.  
She smiles coyly at him as her body becomes submerged in water inch by inch until she is on her knees before him; water lapping at the swell of her breasts. Green eyes shine brightly up at him and his heart begins to flutter.

''Vhenan, you are glowing.'' He purrs as he lifts a wet hand to tuck her hair behind her ears, exposing the tip of her breast and watching it harden with delight.

''I thought I would join you. You looked so lonely, my love.''

''Indeed.'' A cocked brow, a boyish grin as he manoeuvres her to lie over his body. Her gasp of surprise is music to his hears and he chuckles heartily as she swats playfully at his wet shoulder.

''I have missed you beloved. Where have you been?''

''I have been here, as always. Watching, waiting and listening to the world around us.'' He leans up to capture a kiss, the sweetness of her mouth pure pleasure as his tongue swipes playfully at her lower lip.

''I do believe your thoughts are turning from the world and onto more dire needs and desires.'' She smirks and wiggles her body atop his; eliciting a small moan of enjoyment from him. He is aroused, swelled with lust at having her so close, at simply breathing the same air as this woman and he grinds slowly against her and watches her eyes close as she takes in the sensation.

His lover begins to crawl over him, legs parting in the water; ripples emerging from the movement that spread far and wide over the pool. Her hands frame his face and for a split second he feels her love wash over him, directly into his core before she reaches down to take him into her body.

His back arches without his permission, the sheer over-whelming pleasure of being once again buried inside his her. She gently rocks him into a state of madness and the feeling of it was unlike anything he had ever experienced in all his years of travelling or exploring the fade. Nothing could compare to this.

Her belly while hard and full with child only served to spur him on as he angled his hips to piston between her spread thighs. She whispers to him in his ancient tongue – her voice peaking with lust as she pores out her devotion to him, to his people, to their children that would soon be born through the act of their love-making.

''You are mine, Lavellan. Until the veil falls, until the heavens crack open; until we fade from memory.'' He pulls her down to bring her mouth to his, eyes shut tight as passion takes over.

He reaches his climax within her and has the satisfaction through his own haze of pleasure to watch her reach her own heights. Tiny breaths escape her, her chest rising and falling and she laughs at him as he protests the removal of his member from her opening to lay down in the water beside him.

She leans on her arms, her pert bottom appearing now and then above the water as she rests her head on her arms against the rocks. He looks down at her with hooded eyes, more at peace than he has ever imagined being, his hand idly caressing the curve of her hip in silence.

''I wish we could stay here forever, my love. Just you and I and our children, living in the forests in peace. At one with nature and the spirit world.'' He hears her voice drift up to him beneath the steam.

''Perhaps we can.'' He rumbles in amusement until he still when his hand clutches at air.

***************  
Something was not right. He blinks. She is gone.  
***************

''Papa! Papa!''

He comes to a rude awakening with something small and loud bouncing on his chest and his first reaction is to obliterate the creature who has dared to invade his space and awaken him.

''Papa! Come look! Merril is riding the halla again! I told her she wasn't allowed! I did! I swear!''

He is utterly and completely confused and yet he knows who the small sprite is that is now anxiously jumping up and down on the bed wanting his attention.

''My son, your sister has a will of her own. I do not mind that she is riding the halla as long as she is properly supervised. Where is your mother?''

The words stick in his mouth, feeling and sounding strange and yet still coming completely naturally to him. Something was still wrong. He could feel an urgency of some sort still niggling at the back of his mind -but he relents to his son's whims and dresses quickly to head out the door.

His house is modest and built from the finest bark this land could provide. Honey- roasted beams gleamed above him and the walls were warm and inviting. Fresh flowers graced every windowsill and a fire crackled cosily in the hearth.

''Ma'maan said she would return shortly. She went to the market!'' his five year old son informed him while bounding up and down the front door steps leading to the vast expanse of forest surrounding their home.

He hears the moans and noise from the herd of halla they look after and his robes flutter around his ankles as the wind pushes through the trees. His head whips up at a squeal of excitement he hears coming from a distance and his pace quickens as he espies his daughter atop the alpha male Halla.

Her flaming red hair whips back and forth behind her as she coaxes her strange steed into a canter; laughing and petting the beasts' neck with affection whenever it followed her directions.

He opens his mouth to reprimand her but couldn't bring himself to ruin this moment of joy for her. It would indeed be a fond memory for them both as she grew older.

''Papa! Can you see! L'orada let me ride him this morning and all because I asked him nicely!''

''It is amazing, my young one, that you could get this uncompromising, proud beast to submit to your will.''

''Ma'maan always said if you want something the best thing you can do is ask. And to be kind! And to be a good little elf who cares for oth – '' she dramatically gets bucked off the back of her steed in the midst of her impassioned speech and lands with an almighty thud on her backside.

Solas rushes over to see if she is injured while ignoring the hooting, half hysterical laughter coming from her brother.

''Are you well, little wisp?'' she is sitting frighteningly still and he is wary of her reaction should he touch her someplace that it hurts.

''Why did he do that Papa? I thought he was my friend. Why did he hurt me?''

He is at a loss for words, staring into the exact same eyes as his own, which now pooled with water from unshed tears. Merrill's lower lip trembles and he scoops her up; settling her onto his hip, arms around his neck.

''Perhaps he was afraid that he would get hurt. Some creatures lash out first out of fear, thinking that perhaps it will stop them from getting hurt themselves. But... I am sure he did not mean to injure you. Look, he's coming your way.'' He leans forward and her tiny hand reaches out to pet the golden halla on the head before it licks her fingers and turns to leave.

His daughter burrows into his neck and he pats her gently on the back to soothe her as she falls into a light slumber. His son has taken to swinging from a tree branch and he rolls his eyes at the boy's behaviour.

Adruill gives a horrendous shriek of excitement at seeing his mother walk up the path to their home and being as old as he is - Solas winces as the boy jumps down from the branch landing on his feet with a cracking thud and bounces over towards his mother.

He grabs onto her legs and smiles loving up at her as she bends to place a kiss on his forehead.

''My love, I'm sorry I took so long. I had a few things to get for supper tonight and I bumped into Dorian of all people. He and Cullen have invited us over for dinner tonight and Varric keeps harping on about how he needs payback. I said we'd go.'' She laughs as her son reaches up to take her wicker basket full of food stuffs out of her hands and wobbles back into the house with it.

''Fine, fine but I will not be fooled into stripping down to my underclothing again. Dwarven mead is as potent as the blight it seems and makes me behave unnaturally.'' Solas' mouth pulls into a small frown as he struggles to conjure up the memory, knowing it has happened but unable to recall when or where.

The niggling in his brain intensified but was dismissed when his daughter stirred in his arms at the sound of her mother's voice.

He hands his sleepy daughter over to her, looking fondly upon his small family out here amongst the halla.

How at peace they were, how happy.

*****************  
''Pay up, Chuckles. 2 sovereigns and I'll take a pinch of your pride as well.''

''You do not play in fairness, dwarf.''

''Never said I would. You're the one with the high expectations of me. Can't blame me when you're beaten and disappointed.''

Solas hears a peal of laughter from the corner of the room; Dorian has an arm draped around his wife's' shoulders and her eyes are brimming with amusement.

If he didn't know that the man was more inclined towards men he would surely have torn off the offending limb and beaten him to death with it. As it was... he was never a hundred percent comfortable with how close their relationship was.

He sighs and runs a hand over his head, feeling the small bristles signifying that it was time for another shave up top.

''You're lucky man, Chuckles. Super famous ass-kicking wife, two adorable children and best piece of real estate here in the emerald groves. What more could a man want?'' he chugs his pint of mead and slams the cup onto the wooden table making Sera give a squeak in surprise.

''Sera, take that bloody invisibility hijinks off and come and join us.'' Varric points at the empty seat beside him and sees only her head emerge from thin air.

''Nu-uh, he's too elfy and you're too smug right now yeah? I would suffocate in that chair.''

With that she disappears and Solas sees Cullen nearly lose his footing from what was no doubt Sera sticking her leg out again. A quick curse and a swifter apology is uttered by the man as his wife throws him a look for cursing in front of the children. Dorian places a quick kiss on the Templars cheek and Solas looks away.

He has never been comfortable in showing affection in public except on their wedding…day…

He cannot recall their wedding.

What is the date?

''Chuckles, you've gone paler than a white wolfs ass, what's the matter?'' the dwarf asks him and he shakes his head as he tries to clear it.

His friends are gathered around him…at least those select few who tolerated his broody disposition and who had stayed together. Iron bull had returned to the Qun and Cole had followed Vivienne back to the circle. Blackwall was currently recruiting off somewhere no one could pronounce and Cassandra had returned to Navarra to help rebuild her seeker order.

The few that remained had all set up homes relatively close in proximity to his wife. To him and his family. While he sometimes loathed the constant interruptions into his dreaming and serenity he welcomed them all the same if only to see the pure look of joy on his lovers face when she spent her time with them.

The room fell silent as Liv knocked a spoon inelegantly against a wine glass; he watched warily as his friends began to encircle him leaving a gap in the centre. His wife appeared from a distance and walked towards him with a giant cake heading in his direction with what seemed to house thirty-five lit candles on top. Inwardly he is close to dying of mortification – never having been one that likes to be the sole centre of attention – but for the sake of his wife he smiles brilliantly.

Despite himself he feels warm and accepted as they all sing an elven song in celebration of what they know to be his day of birth. His beloved children atrociously sing off key but his smile is now genuine and he thanks them all with a deep bow of his head.

He kisses Liv lovingly and with a wink in his direction he knows that tonight they would celebrate in their own way.

He blinks and they are gone.

He looks down upon his hands in confusion. Gnarled, weather worn hands greet his eyes; fingers and palms dusted lightly from callouses and years of hard labour. He catches sight of himself in the mirror across from his bedroom and an old man looks back at him. He has grown out his hair, the grey wisps that curl and frame his face are strange to him and he begins to panic until a soft knock on the door startles him out of it.

''Grandfather?'' he hears a manly voice behind his door. He clears his throat to beckon them to enter.

''Are you feeling well Grandfather?'' the young elf says as he places a tray next to him on the table, a glass of orange juice being pushed into his shaking hand.

''Where is Liv?'' he demands and the croak and creak of his weakened voice makes his eye grow wide with shock.

''She is outside with Arrabella. It is the day of her wedding after all. When you had not awakened she sent me here to check on you.''

''I….I, who are you?'' Solas is confused, bewildered and nothing at all makes sense to him now.

''It's me Da'na. Thomas. Your grandson.'' The teenage elf looks concerned and backs away slowly to the door. ''I think I'll go get grandmother.''

He rises from the bed slowly, his body is stiff and he feels the years as if though they have all been poured onto him at that one very moment- as heavy as concrete.

''My love.'' A frail, but warm and affectionate voice filters through to him and he can barely contain his sorrow at seeing his lover in this way. ''My love, what's wrong?''

Her once long blonde hair is now grey and cut short behind her ears; her body thin and back slightly hunched over. He reaches for her hand and sees that they resemble his. Hard knuckles and callouses beneath, but clean and long fingernails. A wedding band on her finger.

''This is wrong. A moment ago you were as vibrant and young as the first day I saw you up on that hill in front of the rift. What is happening here, Liv? I feel as if though I've gone mad. Everything has changed. This is wrong!'' he shouts and watches her flinch.

He feels as though he can recall the last fifty years with his wife and his children but he can't picture any of it. Empty faces and familiar places but no memories to accompany either.

This wasn't real!

''What's wrong? You look like you've seen a wolf amongst the halla.''

His Vhenan walks over to him and envelopes him in an embrace surprisingly strong for someone of her age.

''Are you not at peace? Here with me and your children? Do you not enjoy the life amongst the forest and halla, your friends – the freedom from your burdens? The ability to travel and explore the fade at a moment's notice?''

''I – I, yes I do… but… something is missing. Some sort of… purpose. I was meant to do something but now I am old and withered and nothing has been accomplished!''

He removes himself from her arms and stares coldly at her demanding a silent explanation.

He watches his lover step away from him. She frowns and shakes her head in disappointment and he takes a step towards her with each step that she takes back. Heartbreak clear in every crease and line on her face.

''What will it take, my love. What should I do for you to change your mind?'' she speaks more to herself than to him and he cannot fathom what it is that he has done wrong to make her look at him this way.

''Liv…. What have you done?'' The niggling in his head intensifies to a roar as she waves a hand in front of him and suddenly - with startling clarity - he remembers his betrayal, the battle of Lothering, the cave, the Domaladin'fe.

''You think to change my mind like this? To transport me into a mystical world full of your whims and wishes! To show me the life I could lead if only I would give up on my cause to restore our people and the gods to their former glory?!''

He is outraged. Seething with brimstone and fire and in a flash his world spins and changes to darkness. Just the two of them standing there returned to their original forms and ages. She is encased in her armour once more and he in his hooded emerald robes.

''I wanted you to see your children, to hear their laughter, feel their love and mine. To live out important moments as well as the mundane in the presence of those who loved and valued you. I wanted to know if it would be enough to sway you from this path you have chosen. I wanted to see … you… without the murderous intent, the lying and the betrayal.''

Tears fall from her eyes and for a fraction of a moment he considers it before dismissing it entirely; his grip around his staff tightens considerably the more he listens to her cry.

''This is bigger than all of us. Bigger than you Liv, no matter how great my love is for you, it cannot alter my course. This must be done. I must atone. I do not wish to end your life but I must do this.''

''You would go ahead with your plan and kill everyone including Merril and Adruill?''

''We have no children, Lavellan. This was all a figment of your imagination!''

''It is not Solas. We have two children together. Beautiful and innocent elf-lings who do not deserve to die before their third birthday. Do not do this, my love. Do not take this path. I beg of you.''

''It is not possible. I will talk no more of this. My path is clear.''

He has a moment of regret for the supposed children he has sired but he watches his lover wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand, a blank emotionless mask settling on her face before she takes a deep breath and stares directly into his soul.

''Then you shall die by my hand and our children will never know you.''

''So be it.''  
*********************

The first inkling of pain radiates from his chest. It makes the air leave his lungs with a burst; his heart constricts within his sternum and the red droplet of blood on her face signifies that he has been injured. He dares to look down and gazes upon her face. She is sobbing openly. She is weeping uncontrollably; a heart-wrenching sound escapes her as she is forced to take a breath and her blood smattered face mixes with her tears - pooling beneath her chin.

Despite it all he smiles softly at her. ''You are so b-beautiful.'' He gurgles as blood begins to trickle from the corner of his mouth.

The dagger she has thrust into his heart slices him open the more her hand trembles with grief. She utters is name over and over and over again and he drops to his knees to join her. Her hands still holding tightly to the hilt, the glint of steel inserted into his flesh making him look up once more to stare into her eyes. A more welcoming and beautiful sight.

He whispers her name quietly in return as a tear trickles down his cheek, his eyes beginning to dim, his hearing beginning to fade.

''Do you love me, Dread Wolf?''

''Ar lath ma, Vhenan.''

''I love you too, Solas.''

His last sight is of her face, his last scent is of the salt in her tears, his last touch is the kiss she gives him before his eyes close and his body falls to the ground in her arms.

The last sound he can identify is of her agonising scream of despair.


End file.
